Infidelidad
by Lilith Rose Malfoy
Summary: Dramione/One-Shot/Lemmon Cómo escpas d tí mimsa? Su spalda blank s una tabla d salvación, sus ojos grises son el puerto más seguro. "nunca nos hablamos, no nos conocemos. y precisamente estamos así? Yo dentro de ti.S como beber de la fuente de la gloria"


**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Bien nenas, este s un One-Shot extraño q c m ocurrió jejeje y no m resistí a subirlo… psero q les guste y m dejen muxos Review's :)**

**PD.- Contiene un Lemmon un tanto explícito jeje**

**Las kiero muxo! Mil besos, ciao0!**

**Lilith Röse Malfoy**

"_No seré yo quien guie tus pasos cuando te pierdas,_

_No seguiré quemando noches junto a tu puerta, _

_No estaré ahí para cargarte sobre mi espalda,_

_Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta…_

_No es que yo quiera convertirme en un recuerdo,_

_Pero no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños,_

_No es que no quiera estar contigo en todo momento,_

_Pero esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo…_

_Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me valla,_

_Y todo va a seguir como si nada,_

_En la distancia ya no seré más tu parte incompleta…"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La taza de té temblaba ligeramente ante la presión con la que su mano la sujetaba; su piel era más pálida que de costumbre haciendo un brusco contraste con sus cabellos castaños. Debido a la humedad en sus ojos, a causa de las lágrimas incesantes, lucían como dos brazas ardiendo de fuego marrón. Una mano tomó la suya, y ella no pudo más que contemplar el rostro que tenía en frente y llorar de nuevo.

Los ojos miel de Ginny la observaban con consternación; en su blanca piel se marcaban líneas de preocupación y sus labios tomaban ese gesto de quien quiere hablar y no sabe qué decir. Se inclinó hacia su mejor amiga y la cubrió en un abrazo casi maternal, cubriendo sus espaldas con aquella cortina de fuego que tenía por cabello.

Pasaron algunos momentos así; Luna Loovegood salió repentinamente de la cocina del pequeño apartamento de Hermione y tomó asiento junto a la castaña. Trató de sonreír pero no podía, sencillamente no le gustaba ver a las personas que amaba tan mal.

Mal. Y sí, completamente mal, así era como lucía su amiga; la rubia siempre había tenido el talento de leer los corazones de las demás personas… a estas alturas ya no sabía si era parte de su don mágico o era mera intuición. En todo caso la imagen que ella se forzaba a contemplar era por demás desgarradora: Hermione aún estaba en pijama, envuelta con uno de esos diminutos camisones de seda negra y encajes que adoraba comprar en el Londres muggle, iba descalza, con el cabello alborotado y reposaba quedamente sobre una de las sillas del comedor. Su piel lucía casi transparente, y bajo sus ojos tenía marcadas profundas ojeras. Temblaba. Toda ella transmitía sólo tres cosas: Culpa, Desesperación y un amor que nacía conforme otro iba muriendo.

Ginny ya no podía soportar el silencio, no era propio de su naturaleza estar pasiva tanto tiempo… y sí, ya era mucho. Cerca de las cuatro y media de la mañana una lechuza había tocado a su ventana, ella dormía plácidamente abrazada a su esposo, Harry Potter, alejados del bullicio de Godric Hollow. Leyó la nota y se preocupó al instante "Te necesito, ven sola. En este momento, te lo ruego"; y sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama, se vistió y se apareció cerca del pequeño departamento. A pesar de haber pasado casi dos años sin verse no había ningún problema… simplemente la distancia y el tiempo no significaban nada dentro de su amistad. Ahora mismo ya entraban por la ventana las primeras claridades del alba, no era el sol, pero iba amaneciendo.

-Herms, por favor, ya no llores, todo está bien.- la consoló Luna acariciándole los largos rizos castaños.

-Te prometo que ayudaremos en lo que sea, pero por favor dinos, qué pasa?.- secundó Ginny tomando asiento de nuevo.

Hermione se separó delicadamente de Luna, y la rubia se colocó en la silla frente a ella. Ya no era tiempo de estar llorando, era hora de tomar una decisión. Los pensamientos de la castaña se agolpaban en su mente sin dar un solo segundo de descanso, acribillándola con miles de posibilidades distintas…y con sus propios actos convertidos en culpas satisfactorias.

-Yo… le fui infiel a Ron.- soltó sin más.

Ronald Weasley era su prometido, el hombre de su vida, un sueño anhelado… Ron era todo lo que ella siempre deseó, su primer amor… no, eso no era completamente cierto, una molesta voz en su cabeza le apuñalaba el pecho con esas palabras "No te engañes, él no fue tu primer amor y lo sabes".

La cara de Ginny era de consternación, mientras que la de Luna parecía sólo confirmar algo que ya había supuesto. Por un momento Hermione temió que la juzgaran o la abandonaran… pero nada pasó, simplemente asintieron para instarla a continuar.

Y así en medio de gruesas lágrimas negras comenzó a narrar la historia que la perturbaba.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_A penas seis mese antes habían llegado a vivir a aquel pequeño apartamento ella y Ron, completamente felices, emocionados, y sobre todo, enamorados. A Hermione le habían ofrecido un puesto importante en el ministerio de magia: la dirección general de regulación de criaturas mágicas. En esos momentos Ron se encontraba desempleado, así que ella se afanó en conseguirle trabajo y lo consiguió; de manera que ahora trabajaban en el mismo lugar, pero su prometido unos pisos más abajo, en la sala de aurores._

_Era increíble pensar en cómo se había dado su relación con Ron. Después de la guerra, ella, como buena estudiante, volvió a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios mágicos, a diferencia de Ron y de Harry que ya no volvieron; En fin, mientras ella estudiaba lo que quedaba, Ron se dedicaba a visitarla en el colegio, vivía en casa de sus padres y eventualmente trabajaba en la tienda de los gemelos, "Sortilegios Weasley". Una vez graduada le llegaron dos propuestas magníficas: la primera era una beca para estudiar Finanzas Mágicas en la Universidad de Salem, en New York… y la segunda: Ron le propuso matrimonio._

_Fue una disyuntiva aguda en su vida; por un lado la posibilidad de seguir aprendiendo y superarse cada día… y por el otro unir su vida a la del hombre que amaba. Lo comentó con él, y él le explicó que su posición económica no le permitiría vivir con ella en New York y entonces no hubo más dudas: No iría a la universidad… después de todo sólo era un título extra, algo pretencioso… trataba de convencerse a sí misma, hasta que lo lograba y creía sus argumentos. _

_Platicó esa resolución con sus padres… y se dio cuenta de que no apoyaban en nada su decisión. "Ese muchacho no tiene visión del futuro! Dime, mientras tu estudiabas y terminabas la escuela, él qué estuvo haciendo? Nada! Si no quería estudiar hubiese tomado el ejemplo de tu amigo Harry, buscar un buen empleo, trabajar duro e ir haciéndose de sus propias cosas, su propia fortuna." Eso le decía su padre, y su madre no actuaba tan diferente: "Hija, como amigo es un buen chico, muy buena persona, pero… yo te conozco tú tienes un carácter fuerte, necesitas a alguien con más pantalones, alguien que sea capaz de esforzarse para sobrevivir igual que tú… necesitas a alguien inteligente, astuto, capaz… incluso le falta clase, le falta presencia! ... haz lo que quieras, pero Ronald Weasly no es el hombre para ti"._

"_No me importa! Así tenga que trabajar para mantenerlo, me voy a quedar con él, es el amor de mi vida, entiéndanlo de una buena vez!" Sus padres la amaban, pero creían que estaba cometiendo un error por estar con él; le quitaron la fortuna, puesto que en el mundo muggle era influyentes, con muy buenos recursos y reconocidos por la sociedad; la dejaron sin nada, no la apoyaron con nada… y ella se marchó de casa._

_Después de aquellas charlas con sus padres, y de que la desheredaran, se dedicó a demostrar que el mundo estaba equivocado._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Se fueron a vivir juntos. Entre los dos rentaron una pequeña casita en un pequeño poblado mágico cercano a Londres. Fue su mejor época como pareja. Ella trabajaba de cajera en una nueva sucursal de Gringotts y de tal forma consiguió que Ron también ingresara junto con ella, en el mismo puesto ambos. No vivían lujosamente pero no le faltaba nada; todas las noches llegaban ambos del trabajo y se turnaban para preparar la cena, después tomaban un baño juntos, descansando largas horas sumidos en el agua, abrazados dulcemente. Ron siempre tenía detalles para con ella: dulces, flores, notas de amor, mil mensajes pegados en la nevera… incluso poemas escritos por él mismo. Sin duda, Ronald Weasley era el hombre perfecto. Nunca discutían, jamás se gritaban, jamás olvidaba una fecha importante, siempre notaba sus cambios de look, ponía atención en las cosas que agradaban a su mujer y las que no, él siempre respetó las decisiones que tomaba ella, y así mismo le pedía opinión para cualquier cosa; siempre buscaba la forma de complacerla, y ella trataba por todos los medios de mantenerlo feliz y junto a ella._

_Pasaron así un largo año y la mitad de otro, cuando llegó la propuesta del ministerio… justo cuando Ron acababa de ser despedido… y Hermione ascendida._

_Sin pensarlo nada se trasladaron a Londres; y de ahí partió todo._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Los padres de la castaña, movidos por la determinación de su hija decidieron hacer las paces con ella, dándole de nuevo un poco de apoyo: tal como el auto que le habían regalado, y el departamento en donde ahora vivirían._

_El departamento era el mismo donde sus padres habían vivido en su juventud; era pequeño, pero bastante elegante, con el piso recubierto de madera negra y las paredes pintadas en tonos claros, una terraza no muy grande con cabida perfecta para dos sillas y una mesa, un enorme ventanal, la recámara, la sala de estar, el estudio y la cocina. Con ese departamento comenzó el primer descontento._

"_No te parece que es demasiado ostentoso?" Preguntó Ron con reproche a Hermione._

"_No, no lo es, es perfecto.. pequeño, discreto, nada llamativo…" Y era cierto, a ella le parecía una vivienda tan irrelevante como cualquier otra, no entendía el hecho de que a Ron le pareciera ostentoso._

"_Pero es un regalo de tus padres… no me agrada la idea" dijo él, hablando por primera vez con algo de orgullo herido y furia contenida._

"_Pues no tendríamos que recurrir a mis padres si tú me hubieras ayudado un poco para poder alquilar un departamento por nuestra cuenta… sabes? Esto no depende sólo de mí, se supone que vamos a la par, no?" Remató ella dejándolo con la palaba en la boca._

_Ese día se fueron a la cama temprano, Ron se sentía triste, humillado y culpable por que sabía que ella tenía razón… y ella, ella también se sentía culpable, no entendía por qué le había hablado de esa forma… pero sí estaba segura de una cosa, había dicho exactamente lo que pensaba._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Su primer día en el trabajo fue impactante de mil formas distintas._

_En medio de una incesante lluvia helada llegó al viejo almacén por donde se accedía al ministerio, aparcó el auto y se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas para bajar del auto. Hacía mucho frío, su falda larga, negra como sus botas altas y su saco color palo de rosa no le cubrían ni todo el frío ni toda el agua, se colocó una boina negra, sus guantes de cabritilla y una bufanda de seda al cuello. Tomó todas sus cosas entre sus brazos, cerró el auto apresuradamente y se dirigió a la destartalada cabina de teléfono que fungía de acceso… pero en ese momento alguien justo estaba bajando por ella, así que debería esperar como mínimo 5 minutos a golpe de lluvia. Trataba de cubrir mejor su portafolios del agua y de dejar de temblar con el viento cuando de pronto notó que la lluvia ya no caía sobre ella. Intrigada volvió la mirada sobre su hombro y observó que un hombre altísimo sostenía un enorme paraguas sobre sus cabezas. Ella se volteó completamente para agradecerle el gesto y notó que el hombre estaba casi de espaldas a ella, quitándose el largo abrigo de lana que traía puesto._

_-Gracias.- susurró ella con voz ligera, mirando al piso._

_-De nada.- respondió una varonil voz ligeramente ronca, mientras ella sentía que algo cálido la envolvía, era el abrigo de lana._

_-De verdad, no era… necesario.- se le fue la voz cuando levantó la vista y por fín observó a quien la ayudaba._

_Frente a ella, vestido de negro, sujetando un paraguas y con un sombrero italiano calado sobre sus rubios cabellos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy más irresistible que nunca… y es que había cambios que ninguna fémina podría no haber notado._

_Era muchísimo más alto, tal vez llegase al 1.90cm, su cabello rubio caía libremente sobre su frente, ligeramente humedecido por la lluvia; había ganado complexión, ya no era el chico delgado que era en el colegio, tenía más músculos, todos perfectamente definidos, los hombros más fuertes, la espalda ancha, las caderas afiladas… Sus rasgos se habían afilado, era extraño, parecía a medio camino entre hombre y niño, evidentemente a sus 20 años conservaba lo mejor de ambos la apariencia de ángel y la presencia de demonio; su nariz recta le daba un aspecto muy aristocrático, sus pómulos estaban ligeramente más marcados y una sombra de barba dorada y pálida asomaba en su mentón y sus mejillas.. Sus ojos seguían siendo témpanos de hielo, grises como el mar en tormenta, profundos, insondables; y sus labios, eran finos, delgados, pálidos y… estaban sonriendo?_

_-Granger?.- preguntó él intrigado, sacándola de su ensimismamiento._

_-Malfoy?.- respondió ella._

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos y por alguna muy extraña razón comenzaron a reír como si fuesen dos viejos amigos que se reencuentran, y no dos enemigos mortales que se topan de nuevo._

_-Cómo estás?.- preguntó educadamente el rubio._

_-Qué?.- le parecía increíble que precisamente Malfoy estuviera siendo cortés con ella._

_-Qué que?.- preguntó él de nuevo, alzando una ceja._

_-Ho, lo siento, es solo que yo…- Hermione no sabía qué decir._

_-Esperabas algún insulto o una burla de mi parte?.- preguntó Malfoy cínicamente.- Por Merlín, Granger! Cuántos años crees que tengo, eh?.- cómo podía sonreír tan arrebatadoramente?.- Sabes, hay una cosa que se llama madurez y se da con el tiempo… y ayuda a olvidar los pleitos infantiles… .- la observó con la ceja levantada.- aunque claro, queda explícito que sigues siendo una niña._

_-Hey, no soy una niña!.- protestó ella.- Es sólo que, bueno, no sabía qué esperar de una plática contigo… en fin, Y qué haces aquí, Malfoy?.- preguntó ella, curiosa._

_-Yo trabajo aquí.- respondió él.- quien debería de preguntar eso soy yo._

_-Ho, en serio? Yo también trabajo aquí.- dijo ella.- aunque bueno…. En realidad es mi primer día._

_-No te preocupes, haré mi acto anual de caridad contigo y te mostraré el lugar.- declaró Malfoy contemplándola fijamente con una sonrisa burlona en los labios._

_-Gracias, pero soy una mujer independiente y no necesito de simples guías turísticos para encontrar mí oficina. – Respondió ella con altanería._

_Draco Malfoy sonrió ante esa muestra de prepotencia por parte de ella, y ella se sintió… unos tres años más joven._

_En efecto, le mostró su área de trabajo, las personas que tendría a su disposición, y finalmente su oficina, que casualmente estaba justo al lado de la de Malfoy. Un viejo proverbio chino rondaba por su cabeza: no existen las casualidades, sólo lo inevitable._

_Hermione tuvo tanto trabajo ese día que a penas y salió de su oficina, pero ya no se encontró de nuevo con Malfoy. Estarás loca! Y para qué demonios se supone que quieres verlo?, le dijo a su reflejo en el baño._

_La semana avanzó rápidamente, entre papeleos, reportes, oficios, e infinidad de cosas._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Llegó el sábado, sólo debía trabajar medio día y después sería completamente libre. Dieron la una de la tarde y después de ordenar su escritorio salió hacia el lobby del edificio subterráneo. Cuando iba por alcanzar la salida una anciana bruja, a la que reconoció como la encargada de los archivos generales, se acercó a ella._

_-Niña, será que puedes ir a dejarle esto al director del departamento de misterios?.- preguntó la anciana luego de saludarla.- verás, ya he enviado los demás, pero como este es precisamente de los inefables debo entregarlo personalmente, pero te juro que ya no puedo más._

_Hermione tomó el sobre de la mano arrugada de la mujer, y accediendo a hacer el favor regresó sobre sus pasos y subió al ascensor. Llegó al mismo piso en donde ella trabajaba, puesto que ahí estaban las oficinas de todos los directores de departamento, y se puso a buscar el de misterios. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se encontró con la pequeña placa de plata que rezaba "Draco L. Malfoy, Director, Departamento de Misterios"… adosada en la puerta de al lado de su propia oficina!_

_Llamó a la puerta y la voz varonil del rubio la instó a pasar._

_-Me pidieron que te diera esto.- dijo ella, depositando el sobre en el escritorio.- nos vemos._

_Avanzó en dirección a la puerta, pero la voz de Malfoy la detuvo._

_-Granger…_

_-Si?.- preguntó ella, desde la puerta._

_-Ya que hemos quedado en que somos personas adultas y maduras… te invito a comer._

_-…- Hermione lo miraba sin comprender._

_-Sí, ya sabes, es normal que cuando te encuentras con alguien a quien no viste en mucho tiempo salgas con esa persona a comer, tomar un café, una copa… ya sabes, ponernos al día._

_-Valla…- Draco Malfoy la estaba invitando a ella a comer? Como si fuesen viejos amigos?_

_-Qué dices? Te aseguro que no muerdo… muy fuerte.- completó giñándole el ojo seductoramente._

_La castaña sintió que todas las gamas habidas y por haber de rojo intenso le pasaban por la cara._

_-Está bien, pero yo elijo.- condicionó ella._

_-La dama siempre elige, Granger… _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Pasó una tarde como nunca. Fueron a un pequeño restaurant de comida italiana; ordenaron la comida, una botella de vino tinto y un platón de fresas bañadas en chocolate. Pasaron toda la tarde charlando, aclarando los conceptos de sí mismos en las definiciones del otro; se pelearon, discutieron, se llevaron la contraria y luego rieron por lo absurdo que era todo. Opinaron y difirieron, encontraron puntos comunes, otros bastante opuestos, debatieron desde filosofía, , psicología, historia, política, economía, los muggles, hasta sus amores escolares, la posible relación amorosa entre Filch y la señora Pince, el mejor helado del mundo, el sabor de cereal más original y las mejores películas muggles de todos los tiempos… todo esto con su respectiva dosis de sarcasmo, los comentarios hilarantes y el trato dulce… por parte de ambos._

_Llegó a su casa caminando entre nubes. Ron la recibió como siempre. Le preparó la cena, se dieron un baño juntos, le masajeó la espalda y le hizo el amor. _

_A la siguiente semana Ron la acompañaba al ministerio, puesto que por fín iba a comenzar a trabajar ahí también._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Las cosas fueron avanzando mejor. Después del primer mes a Ron comenzaron a asignarle misiones de protección diplomática, por lo cual debía ausentarse a veces hasta tres o cuatro días. Esto ponía muy triste a Hermione. Ella lo amaba, y no podía soportar tenerlo lejos, separados, tan distantes. Cada vez que debía irse, Ron le escribía diario y ella a él, se relataban el día y se pedían opiniones._

_Por otro lado, a su rubio vecino de oficina no lo veía muy seguido, salvo en las mañanas que llegaban a la misma hora; sin embargo, cada vez que Ron salía ella le enviaba un memorándum para invitarlo a comer, o en su defecto el se daba una vuelta por su oficina y la invitaba sin ningún rodeo. "Sólo somos amigos, también saldría a comer con Harry si me lo pidiera" De nuevo le hablaba a su reflejo en el espejo y la molesta voz en su cabeza le respondía "Si así fuera, entonces por qué no le cuentas a Ron? Por qué lo escondes? Al fin y al cabo solo son amigos, no?"._

_Y era cierto, sólo eran amigos, pero ni ella entendía por qué no le había comentado a Ron nada sobre Malfoy… y menos entendía aún que se sintiera tan culpable por ello._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Los meses fueron avanzando, y las salidas de Ron eran cada vez más frecuentes y más prolongadas; por lo tanto cada vez que estaba en casa exigía prácticamente toda la atención de la castaña sobre él. Ya no podían estar en la casa haciendo cosas distintas, por algún extraño motivo, cada vez que estaban juntos se dedicaban a hablar de las mismas cosas, los mismos temas, y cuando salían era a los mismos lugares, los mismos eventos, las mismas rutinas de siempre. Y las rutinas empezaban a pesar._

_Entre vientos fríos y crepúsculos llenos de colores cálidos llegó el otoño, abriéndose paso entre todos los árboles de Londres. Estaban cenando en el departamento, el ventanal estaba cerrado, y detrás de él el viento corría furioso, como si pretendiera derribar todo a su paso._

_-Herms, me han dado una nueva misión.- dijo Ron mientras recogían la mesa.- me iré a Rumania por un mes._

_-Valla, felicidades.- respondió ella sinceramente.- qué emocionante, aprenderás muchísimas cosas._

_-Eso espero._

_-Cuándo partes?_

_-Pasado mañana, el Lunes._

_Después de comentar sobre el viaje fueron a la recámara e hicieron el amor por horas y horas. Era extraño, realmente raro. Las caricias se sentían vacías, la humedad entre las piernas de Hermione tardaba últimamente mucho en acudir, incluso con el pelirrojo encendido a ella ya no se le movía nada. Ella respondía a sus caricias y a sus embestidas lánguidamente, de forma mecánica. Eran las mismas caricias, las mismas posiciones, ya conocía el proceso. _

_Terminaron enredados entre las mantas, abrazados fuertemente. Ron le dio un tierno beso en la frente, y ella pudo sentir la tristeza que transmitía ese gesto._

_-Qué ocurre, amor?.- preguntó con voz baja._

_-Nada…- respondió él._

_Hermione se incorporó un poco en el lecho._

_-Te conozco, Ron, se que algo te incomoda, qué pasa?.- insistió ella, depositando un sonoro beso en su hombro varonil._

_-Bueno, vas a decir que estoy loco… y probablemente así sea.- dijo él, mientras se levantaba también. Tomó su mano y depositó en ella un beso, continuó.- hace tiempo que te siento fría, lejos de mi. Cada vez que hacemos el amor parece que estuvieras muy lejos… a veces siento como si te estuviera forzando._

_Hermione se quedó pensando en ello. Era cierto, con una punzada en el estómago se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón… hacía tiempo que ya no se sentía arder entre sus brazos como había sido siempre. No supo darse a sí misma una explicación convincente._

_-No estoy lejos de ti, estoy más cerca de ti que de nadie.- le dijo ella en tono conciliador.- ya no pienses en tonterías, mejor durmamos un poco, hay que preparar tu equipaje mañana._

_Con un movimiento de varita, que estaba sobre el buró, Ron apagó las luces, abrazándola como si en cualquier momento se pudiese desvanecer sin poder hacer nada para retenerla._

_Lentamente llegó el lunes… y todo el fin de semana lo pasaron entre palabras melosas, detalles dulces y desperdigándose una infinita cantidad de te amos desesperados._

_A primera hora de la mañana se despidieron, pues Ron se tenía que reunir con el ministro para tomar el traslador que lo llevaría hasta Rumania._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_La castaña se encontraba en su oficina, atareada con un montón de leyes que revisar, casos a los qué asesorar y muchos problemas qué resolver._

_Sonó su teléfono celular; y evocó el recuerdo de cuando le había regalado uno a su novio, y le había explicado cómo usarlo. Revisó el mensaje de texto que parpadeaba en la pantalla, era de él. "A penas van unas horas y ya te extraño"._

_Sintió un extraño peso sobre sus hombros al leer las dulces palabras._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro días… avanzaban uno tras otro sin detenerse ni un poco. Y así, sin más se le fueron dos semanas enteras. Comenzaba la tercera semana de la ausencia de Ron, era lunes de nuevo, un día particularmente fría y lluvioso. Llegó a la oficina, como de costumbre, y comenzó con su trabajo._

_No pasaban de las diez de la mañana cuando su asistente personal le entregó una carta sellada._

_-Quién la envía, Levender?.- preguntó a la chica._

_-No lo se, sólo llegó la lechuza hace un momento y me la entregó. Tiene tu nombre en la parte trasera.- indicó ella, para después salir del despacho._

_Rasgó el sobre con un ruido sordo y extendió el pergamino para leer las pulcras letras que se encontraban en él, escritas en tinta verde esmeralda._

"_Granger, necesito que me hagas un favor. Amanecí con un resfriado terrible, y aunque ya me tomé la poción no cede ni un poco. No podré ir a la oficina; tengo que revisar unos papeles, un mensajero del ministro irá a dejarlos a mi oficina, y como favor, podrías traerlos a mi casa? Yo se que puedes enviarlos por lechuza, pero son información importante, no podemos arriesgar nada. Me harías ese favor? Saludos, Draco L. Malfoy"_

_La castaña se apresuró a escribir una respuesta, después volvió la misma lechuza que había enviado, con la dirección de la casa._

_Eran las once y media, la hora del almuerzo. Decidió que era un buen momento para hacer la diligencia, después de todo tenía dos horas libres. Salió del ministerio cargando los sobres sellados que debía llevarle al rubio; corriendo bajo la lluvia llegó hasta su auto y lo puso en marcha. Recorrió las calles de la ciudad en dirección al norte, hasta llegar al residencial mágico que a la vista de los muggles no parecía más que un desolado bosque. Se identificó a la entrada y procedió a buscar la dirección. Aparcó frente a una imponente mansión de estilo victoriano, con las paredes blancas y los techos adosados con relucientes tejas verde olivo._

_Muy propio de él, pensó ella sonriendo._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Llamó a la puerta, levantando una pesada aldaba de plata; se escuchó el ruido apagado de pasos y finalmente abrió Draco Malfoy, que sólo vestía un ligero pantalón de seda que resbalaba sobre sus caderas. Tenía el torso descubierto y el cabello alborotado… nunca se había visto mejor en opinión de la castaña._

_-Granger.- saludó él con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.- pasa, gracias por venir._

_La guió hasta la barra desayunador, a un costado de la enorme cocina._

_Un olor a quemado inundaba sus fosas nasales, se acercó a la estufa y observó una serie de plastas semi chamuscadas sobre la plancha._

_-Y qué se supone que es esto?.- preguntó sin poder reprimir una carcajada._

_-Hey! Más respeto, es nuestro desayuno. Hot cakes estilo Draco.- declaró el rubio detrás de ella._

_-La verdad dudo que eso sea comestible.- dijo ella levantando una de los hot cakes que estaba extrañamente quemado de un lado y crudo del otro._

_-Y qué esperabas? Un banquete de Hogwarts? Por Merlín, no se cocinar y es la primera vez que lo intento.- explicó él con aires de suficiencia._

_-Bien, qué te parece si te ayudo? Después de todo no quiero que ambos mueramos intoxicados por tu pésima habilidad en la cocina._

_Se pusieron manos a la obra sin dejar de charlar. Hermione le habló de su próxima boda con Ron, y él a su vez le habló de su prometida, Astoria Greengrass; con quien ya llevaba más de tres años de relación pero aún no habían concertado fecha de boda._

_Media hora después se encontraban en la mesa del comedor llenos de harina, pues Draco había utilizado un hechizo para aparecer más… resultando en una explosión del pequeño saco de polvo blanco._

_-Debo reconocer que saben bastante bien.- dijo él engullendo uno de los diez que tenía sobre su plato._

_-Claro que saben bien, a diferencia de ti yo sí tengo idea de cómo utilizar una estufa.- se burló ella, dando un bocado bañado en chocolate derretido._

_-Ho, espera, tienes una mancha.- dijo él acercándose mucho a ella.- justo en el labio._

_Ella se restregó la boca con una servilleta, pero la mancha seguía ahí._

_-Ya?_

_-No, te quedó un poco._

_Sin poder evitarlo el se acercó aún más, quedando sólo a milímetros de su boca. Inconscientemente ella entreabrió los labios para recibir el beso que se avecinaba. Pero él no se movió, clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella y la voz se le enronqueció seductoramente._

_-Puedo darte un beso?.- preguntó él en un susurro._

_-Si._

_La respuesta salió sin pensarla, en ese momento Hermione no fue consciente de nada, sólo de esos labios fríos sobre los suyos, ardientes y enfebrecidos. Ron no existía, ni el pasado, ni siquiera su presente. Una humedad delatora acudió rápidamente a su entrepierna, empapando sus bragas; a penas fue consciente de ello. Era increíble que sólo con un beso todos sus sentidos se encendieran de tal forma, que sólo con oler su aliento hasta la última fibra de su ser entrara en alerta. Draco pasó una mano por su espalda y ella a penas pudo reprimir un gemido grave que luchaba por salir de su garganta, todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaron con ese simple contacto. Su mente estaba nublada… por el deseo._

_Al cabo de unos segundos el beso terminó y ambos se separaron lentamente sin decir nada. Se contemplaron a los ojos y ambos dibujaron en sus rostros una sonrisa traviesa, cómplice, una sonrisa que invitaba a más._

_Sin planearlo, sin pensarlo, ella se lanzó a atacar sus labios, imprimiendo mordidas pasionales que eran respondidas con la misma fogosidad._

_Minutos después continuaron comiendo. De alguna forma, sólo con sus miradas habían hecho un pacto de silencio, de seguir la corriente al otro sin importar nada._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Terminaron con el desayuno y comenzaron a recoger la mesa. Hermione colocó los platos en el fregadero y con agitar su varita empezaron a lavarse solos. Draco se encargó de guardar todo. Entre risas y bromas fueron a sentarse al enorme sillón de cuero blanco que estaba en la sala. El rubio tomó un control remoto y encendió una enorme pantalla plana que estaba incrustada en la pared._

_-Valla, eso es algo que no entiendo.- dijo ella._

_-Qué?_

_-Tú utilizando tecnología muggle? Eso no iba en contra de todo tu orgullo de mago?.- dijo ella clavándole un pequeño beso en los labios._

_-Los tiempos cambian, además esos muggles crean cosas muy entretenidas.- dijo él mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo.- y seamos francos, nosotros con toda nuestra magia no hemos sido capaces de crear un televisor.- explicó él, divertido._

_-En eso tienes razón._

_-Ahora utilizo bastante cosas muggles, me gusta aprender y ellos tienen mucho que enseñar. Su literatura es buena, sus sistemas políticos son un asco, pero sus corrientes filosóficas encierran grandes verdades._

_Sin poner atención a la película que estaban viendo se fueron recostando en el sillón, entre besos breves, de aspecto inofensivo._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Repentinamente él la aprisionó contra su pecho, y comenzó a besarla con voracidad. Ella correspondió al beso de igual forma, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su blanco cuello. Sentía la lengua del rubio jugar con la suya, sus dientes clavándose libidinosamente en sus labios carnosos; y ella no se quedaba atrás, de un momento a otro mordía y lamía sus labios finos, mientras clavaba fieramente sus uñas en aquella espalda de mármol desnudo._

_Draco llevó su mano hacia la pequeña cintura de ella, haciéndola temblar de excitación. Se pegó más a su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda y lo sintió. Sintió un enorme bulto duro como la piedra, chocando contra los huesos de su pubis. Eso la encendió más. Sincronizadamente se restregaban uno contra el otro, en el preludio de una danza erótica que iniciaría después._

_El rubio desplazó su mano de la cintura de ella hasta su seno, la introdujo debajo de la delicada blusa de gasas que llevaba, y la hizo sufrir jugando con sus dedos recorriendo el borde de la copa del sujetador._

_Sin poder resistirlo más, Hermione lanzó un gemido agudo, desesperado._

_Al sentir su aliento cálido en su oído el rubio se sintió explotar. Se levantó del sillón casi cargándola, ella se apoyaba sobre las puntas de los pies, pero no dejaba de besarlo. Lentamente avanzaron hacia las escaleras y comenzaron a subir sin perder el más mínimo contacto._

_Sin saber cómo, entraron a la recamara del rubio, era una habitación grande, blanca, con un balcón inmenso, en el medio había una enorme cama, con almohadones de pluma y sábanas de seda negras como la noche. Draco apoyó a Hermione contra la puerta, cerrándola con un sonoro golpe, ella se aferró aún más a su cuello, deslizando una mano sobre su espalda empapada de sudor. Draco abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella, sus ojos grises lucían enturbiados, enfebrecidos, mientras que los de ella eran un par de fuegos que lo devoraban todo. _

_Sin previo aviso él levantó la pierna de Hermione, y ella la aferró firmemente a las afiladas caderas del rubio. Abandonó los labios de Hermione, para bajar tortuosamente por su cuello, y de alguna forma extraña desabotonar su blusa. Con una mano masajeaba bruscamente su seno derecho, que se erguía turgente ante las caricias, mientras que con la otra iba levantando lentamente la larga falda de Tweed que cubría sus piernas._

_Hermione sintió sus fríos dedos acariciando su piel, acercándose peligrosamente al borde de sus diminutas bragas: Una tanga de encaje negro. Con un hábil movimiento de la mano le desprendió la roma interior, haciendo que la masa de encaje callera rodando por sus piernas. Bruscamente puso la mano sobre su sexo, gimiendo sonoramente cuando sintió la humedad en ella, la humedad que él había provocado._

_Sus dedos se movían rápida y precisamente, masajeando los puntos más sensibles de Hermione, provocándole sensaciones ignotas y un placer inconmensurable. El ritmo de sus caricias aumentó considerablemente; ella sentía las piernas desmayadas, débiles por la tensión que estaba haciendo, clavó las uñas de nuevo en la espalda de Draco, sosteniéndose de él como si se aferrara a la vida, y probablemente así era._

_El rubio sintió cómo con un estremecimiento ella se relajaba y por su mano escurría un etéreo líquido caliente. Sonriendo, la cargó en brazos y la arrojó a la cama, le sujetó las manos con una de las suyas, sobre la cabeza, y con la otra se deshizo de todas las prendas de ella, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel con dedos ávidos de deseo, lenta y tortuosamente._

_De improvisto ella se zafó de su agarre y con fuerzas desconocidas lo colocó debajo de ella, ahora ella tenía el poder. Bajó apresuradamente los pantalones de seda negra para encontrarse con el miembro más grande y erguido que hubiese visto nunca. Trazó un largo camino de besos desde el pecho del rubio hasta su abdomen bajo, deleitándose con el tacto de aquel suave pelo rubio y dorado que lo cubría. Tomó el miembro de Draco, completamente humedecido y caliente entre sus manos, moviéndolas sobre él con maestría. Observó su rostro, completamente extasiado de placer; esa fue su señal. Cubrió el miembro con sus labios, acariciándolo lentamente con su lengua y pasando sus dientes cuidadosamente sobre él. Draco soltó un gemido desgarrador y aferró con fuerza las sábanas negras._

_Ella continuó besándolo ahí abajo con urgencia, hasta que de pronto él la apartó y la besó, al tiempo en que ella sentía cómo se salpicaba su piel con aquel líquido blanco y cremoso que indicaba el clímax. A tientas, sin poder esperar más, la marmórea mano de Draco buscó a tientas el cajón del buró, Hermione observó de reojo cómo él sacaba una enorme caja de preservativos que ya iba por menos de la mitad. Con maestría abrió el empaque del preservativo y separándose sólo un poco lo colocó sobre su miembro._

_Hermione abrió las piernas deliberadamente y él la embistió con una fuerza considerable. Emitió un sonido de dolor y el se detuvo en seco, dentro de ella._

_-Te lastimé?.- preguntó con voz trémula._

_-No te preocupes, no es nada.- respondió ella en un susurro._

_-Si te lastimo me dices y te juro que me detengo, aunque muera en el intento.- aseguró él tratando de sonreír._

_-Prometo que te lo diré._

_Suavemente fueron retomando el ritmo y de un momento a otro se fundían en el cuerpo del otro, deleitándose con la gama de placeres que quedaba expuesta a ellos. No supo ni como, pero él levantó su pierna hasta colocarla a la altura de su cabeza, haciendo la penetración más profunda, más excitante._

_No supieron cuanto tiempo transcurrió así… sólo fueron conscientes de que terminaron agotados, en la alfombra habían cinco envoltorios de preservativos vacíos y sus cuerpos aún vibraban al estar descansando pacíficamente en brazos del otro._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Estaban bajo las mantas, él la abrazaba, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, y con la otra acariciando suavemente el sexo de ella, aquella pequeña mata de cabellos sedosos y castaños._

_Ella apoyaba su oído sobre su varonil pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, palpitando al unísono con los de ella. _

_Pasaron un rato en silencio, sin moverse, sólo aspirando el aroma del otro._

_-No se tú, pero yo me siento muy cómodo así.- dijo él a su oído para después darle un tierno beso en el cabello._

_-Yo también.- ronroneó ella, sintiéndose en el cielo._

_Él se rodó sobre ella, quedando entre sus piernas. Increíblemente su miembro seguí tan duro como al principio; lo introdujo suavemente dentro de ella, resbalando entre su cálida humedad. La abrazó y descansó su cabeza sobre sus senos._

_No te parece extraño?.- preguntó él en un murmullo._

_Qué?_

_Que nunca nos hablamos y no nos conocemos… y precisamente estamos así? Yo dentro de ti… es como beber de la fuente de la gloria._

_Ella acarició suavemente sus rubios cabellos. Nunca se había sentido tan en paz, en ese momento la tristeza no existía y sentía que nada podría tocarla._

_Observó el reloj de pared que había enfrente y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaba de las tres de la tarde; evidentemente no alcanzaría a regresar a la oficina._

_Durmieron un rato, abrazados. _

_Al despertar un crepúsculo dorado se cernía sobre el horizonte. Entre beso y beso se vistieron nuevamente y Draco se dedicó a mostrarle su casa. Llegaron al estudio, una habitación circular cuyas paredes rebozaban de libros de todos tipos, cerca de un ventanal había un caballete con un bastidor a medio pintar, y un poco más allá, junto a un mullido sillón se posaba una guitarra._

_-Sabes tocarla?.- preguntó ella extrañada._

_-Si, claro, si no para qué la querría?.- preguntó el sarcásticamente, levantando una ceja._

_-Tonto.- rió ella.- es sólo que me parece extraño._

_-Fue en un viaje a España, un tipo en un bar tocaba una de estas y me enamoré del sonido, así que decidí intentarlo.- explicó él tomando la reluciente guitarra de madera negra entre sus manos._

_-Y eres bueno?_

_-Tú júzgalo._

_Ella se sentó en el sillón mientras el comenzaba a tocar algunas notas. Era bueno, demasiado tal vez. Después de algunas melodías decidieron que ya era demasiado tarde. Él salió a acompañarla a su auto, le abrió la puerta y le clavó un beso más dulce que la miel como despedida._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Ella condujo hasta su departamento, encontró todo un ejército de lechuzas esperando sobre la chimenea, eran de Ron._

_Cada una de ellas con un mensaje de amor. Después de leerlos no pudo hacer más que sentarse a llorar._

_Llorar por haberle fallado a su hombre perfecto, por haber sido infiel. No pudo dormir en toda la noche; escribió un par de notas y las ató a una lechuza. _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Y ahí estaban, sus amigas anonadadas ante la revelación, con cara de profunda estupefacción y sin saber qué decir.

-Y bien, Herms, qué piensas hacer.- preguntó Luna dulcemente.

-No lo se!.- dijo ella desesperada.- no entiendo qué me pasa.

-Tranquila, nadie te va a juzgar, ante todo eres mi amiga y yo estoy para apoyarte.- aseguró Ginny abrazándola.

Y yo también, pero para poder ayudarte necesitas aclarar qué es lo que quieres.- dijo Luna.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se sirvió un poco más de Té.

-Me siento mal, me siento mal por sentirme tan bien, estoy triste por haber sido tan feliz, en brazos de mi enemigo que no parece serlo.- soltó ella.

-Bien, entonces la primera pregunta que debes hacerte es, amas a mi hermano? Amas a Ron?

-No lo se, no sabría decirlo.- respondió ella.- Sí lo quiero, lo se, pero…

-No de la misma forma.- completó Luna.- lo entiendo. Pero hay dos cosas que debo decirte, cuando amas a alguien no puedes sentirte atraída a nadie más, porque todo lo que necesitas lo encuentras en esa persona… y cuando te pones a pensar en si amas a alguien o no, es porque ya no lo amas.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que había dicho la rubia. Tenía razón.

-Bien, y cómo te sientes con esto? Exactamente qué cosas pasan por tu cabeza.- dijo Ginny.

-Saca todo lo que sientes.- apoyó Luna.

De improvisto Hermione se levantó y explotó.

-Me abrió los ojos, maldita sea! Me abrió a una realidad que yo ya no conocía. Me hizo ver que hay muchas cosas más allá que luchar desesperadamente por estar con Ron para siempre. Ginny, Luna, cuando yo estaba en el colegio mi mundo era enorme, listo para que yo me lo comiera, pero Ron con su auto compasión, sus celos estúpidos y su conformismo fue construyendo una pared alrededor de nosotros, mi mundo se fue haciendo pequeño, hasta que solo quedamos él y yo. Perdí muchas cosas! Perdí amigos, perdí mis estudios, mis oportunidades por dárselas a él, perdí mis ideales feministas, perdí a mis padres, a mi familia… me perdí a mi misma por entregarle todo a él. Y esto ya iba mal desde hace mucho! Y no me di cuenta! Las rutinas nos comieron, la mediocridad nos alcanzó! Ya ni siquiera tenemos química en la cama, ya sus besos no me provocan lo mismo… algo se nos murió en el camino y no nos dimos cuenta. No es que quiera a Malfoy, pero estar con él me hizo ver todo lo que he perdido, y no lo perdí por culpa de Ron, lo perdí por que yo lo hice dependiente de mí, y al mismo tiempo me hice obsesiva con él! Chicas, Ron es el hombre perfecto, el que puede escribir mil poemas de amor, mil mensajes dulces, el que tiene mil detalles tiernos y un gesto cariñoso siempre… pero eso no es lo que quiero… el es demasiado perfecto! Y yo no necesito eso!

Hermione se dejó caer en la silla, y continuó.

-Nunca discutimos, jamás me lleva la contraria, me pide permiso para todo… yo quiero un hombre, no un niño que se esconda tras mi falda. Cada vez que discutimos él no responde nada, se va y vuelve hasta que yo esté tranquile… Ginny, yo quiero abofetearlo de coraje, y que él me calle la boca con un beso, quiero que si me voy enfadada me alcance y me retenga en un abrazo, que me lleve contra mi voluntad, que me domine, que su ego luche contra el mío! Se que suena masoquista, pero, Luna, con Draco todo fue tan salvaje y tan dulce al mismo tiempo! Era rudo, brusco, salvaje, una bestia en la cama… pero al mismo tiempo me tocaba con un cuidado inmenso, como si me fuese a romper en cualquier momento, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, fina y delicada. Con Ron todo es dulce, lindo, monótono y aburrido… Mientras que con Malfoy es fuego sobre fuego, un hombre experimentado…y yo quiero emociones que vivir, aventuras que buscar, batallas que ganar! Yo no quiero a alguien que crezca conmigo, quiero alguien que crezca junto a mí, él por su lado, yo por el mío, compartiendo los triunfos… necesito a alguien a quien pueda admirar, que me motive, que luche codo a codo conmigo, que se parta el alma igual que yo para sacar todo a flote… yo necesito a alguien que no es Ron…

Hermione se apoyó contra la mesa y volvió a llorar sonoramente. Ginny le pasó un brazo por la espalda; Ron era su hermano, pero ella estaba consciente de que alguien con su carácter definitivamente no estaba hecha para ser la mujer de su hermano.

Luna, le acarició el cabello, tratando de calmarla.

-Hermione, no llores.- dijo Luna.- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Ahora esta claro lo que yo ya me imaginaba. Tu quieres a Ron como una hermana sobreprotectora, no como una pareja.

-Pero es que me siento tan mal, Luna.- dijo Hermione de nuevo.

En ese momento una canción de amor comenzó a sonar en la sala, Ginny y Luna vieron extrañadas cómo Hermione tomaba un pequeño teléfono celular y contestaba.

-Aló?.- preguntó ella.

_-"Hermione, te extraño".-_ respondió Ron al otro lado de la línea.

-Ha…yo…. También te extraño.- dijo ella con voz de ultratumba.

_-"Qué pasa, siento que algo extraño está ocurriendo"_

-No te preocupes, todo está bien por acá.- aseguró Hermione tratando de sonar alegre… y fracasando estruendosamente.

-"_Herms, yo necesito pedirte algo. Regálame un Te Amo que parezca real"_.- a la castaña la sorprendió esa petición tan descarnada_.- "regálame un Te Amo que parezca salido de tu corazón."_

-Pero por qué me dices eso?.- ella estaba consternada, acaso Ron sabía algo?

_-"Sólo hazlo, no me importa si es falso, sólo quiero oírlo. Quieres una explicación? Siento que te estoy perdiendo Hermione! Se que te estás yendo y no puedo hacer nada para retenerte… algo dentro de mí me dice que ya no me perteneces… no preguntes cómo, sólo lo siento!"_

-Está bien… Te Amo.- dijo ella finalmente.

-"_Y yo a ti…- murmuró Ron.- Bueno, yo quería avisarte que ya no me verás más.- ambos guardaron silencio.- Yo… me quedaré en Rumania con Charlie y trataré de salir adelante sólo; no te preocupes por mí… ha, y gracias por haber compartido este tiempo conmigo. Siempre te voy a amar, aunque tú a mi no."_

Colgó. Hermione se quedó con el celular en la mano… no podía creerlo, se había quedado completamente sola.

Ginny y Luna se miraron sin saber que hacer, era tal el silencio en la casa que habían escuchado toda la conversación.

-Te está dejando libre.- dijo Luna con voz queda.

-Creo que el entendió lo mismo que tú.- apoyó Ginny.

Pero Hermione no podía pensar. Ella lo había comprendido tras acostarse con Malfoy… acaso Ron se había acostado con alguien? Con sorpresa descubrió que no le dolía pensar en que Ron la hubiese engañado, de cierta forma se sentía liberada. Tranquila… como si hubiera traído cargado un hipogrifo y repentinamente le hubieran quitado la carga.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En medio de abrazos y palabras de consuelo amaneció en las frías calles de Londres, Ginny y Luna fueron al callejón Diagon y regresaron con algo para comer y mucho whiskey de fuego… Hermione necesitaba olvidar.

Pasaron el día irremediablemente ebrias, hasta caer dormidas bien entrada la noche. A la mañana siguiente ambas se fueron a sus casas, pues Theo y Harry, sus respectivos maridos estaban un tanto preocupados por ellas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Recorrió la casa como un fantasma, y se encontró con las gavetas del closet pertenecientes a su ahora ex novio vacías, buscó por toda la casa y no pudo encontrar la más mínima cosa de él, como si nunca hubiesen estado juntos. Únicamente el anillo de compromiso, que ella se había quitado la noche anterior, estaba sobre el buró, con una nota emborronada que decía…

"_Hermione, no pienses que no te amo, pero creo que ya no es bueno ni para ti ni para mí que estemos juntos… espero que nos veamos en un futuro, cuando yo sea un hombre de éxito y tú te sientas realizada… quién sabe, tal vez nos veamos y el amor renazca… o puede ser que un día nos vallamos a tomar un café con tus hijos y con los mío. En cualquier caso, conserva este anillo como la muestra de que alguien te amó, no te supo hacer feliz y te dejó para que buscaras tu libertad. Con amor, Ronald Weasley"._

Esa misma noche habló con sus padres, quienes la recibieron como a la hija pródiga; la consolaron y trataron de hacerla sentir mejor, después de todo ellos la amaban y deseaban que fuera feliz.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Al otro día se levantó temprano y se preparó para ir a la oficina… ya era miércoles, no podía darse el lujo de faltar tanto.

Llegó a su lugar de trabajo y se afanó en sus tareas. Al regresar de almorzar con Levender Brown, su asistente, se encontró una paloma de papel posada en su escritorio, extendió la mano y el ave voló hacia ella, cayendo convertida en un simple pergamino con letras que ella reconoció al instante.

"_Te invito a cenar a mi casa, por favor, no faltes. Hoy a las 9. Draco L. Malfoy."_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pasó el resto de la tarde quebrándose la cabeza en pensar que debía ponerse para la dichosa cena. Como si las hubiese invocado, al llegar a su casa aparecieron Ginny y Luna frente a su puerta. A las ocho en punto ya estaba lista, habían decidido que era mejor optar por algo casual, así que vertía unos jeans claros, entallados y unas zapatillas negras de tacón de aguja; llevaba una delicada blusa de gasas rosas y sobre ella un abrigo corto, cruzado, de lana en color fucsia. Ginny había rizado sus cabellos dejándolos sueltos, y luna le había acomodado una boina negra. Después de que le desearan suerte subió a su auto y se dirigió a la casa del rubio.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Aparcó en el mismo lugar que días antes, llamó a la puerta y Draco le abrió. Estaba con unos jeans claros, zapatos de vestir, una camisa negra arremangada a los codos y traía el cabello descuidadamente acomodado hacia atrás.

La condujo a la terraza, en donde esperaba una mesa para dos, adornada con un candelabro de plata que despedía llamas rosadas, violetas y azules; sobre sus cabezas revoloteaban motitas de luz blanca, que según observó la castaña eran hadas reales.

Él le acercó la silla al sentarse y se colocó en la que había frente a ella. Un pequeño elfo domestico, impecablemente vestido con frac, llegó a depositar los platos frente a ellos. Hermione se sentía extrañada, no entendía el por qué de tantas atenciones.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Qué opinas?.- preguntó Draco cuando ella tomó el primer bocado de Lasagne.

Delicioso, evidentemente no lo has hecho tú.- respondió ella con un amago de burla en los ojos.

Eso es obvio, esta vez cocinaron mis elfos domésticos.- respondió él de igual manera.

Si tienes elfos domésticos…- comenzó ella con gesto de duda.- por qué cocinamos nosotros la vez anterior?

Ha, pues porque era su día de descanso, y si se los hubiera pedido habría tenido que pagarles horas extras, y sus vacaciones también habría que extenderlas… es todo un problema.- dijo el sin más.

Hermione se quedó asombrada… Draco Malfoy respetando los derechos de los elfos? Dándoles prestaciones, pagándoles y hasta día de descanso y vacaciones! Nunca se había puesto a pensar en las nuevas ideologías de su ex enemigo, no había observado completamente el cambio que se había producido en él. Ahora era más humano y más maduro.

Valla… y de qué querías hablar?.- preguntó ella bruscamente, pues la duda la carcomía viva.

Después de que tu y yo… bueno, ya sabes lo que hicimos… me quedé pensando en muchas cosas.- respondió él.- me replanteé qué es lo que quiero para mi vida.

Ho, en serio' y qué es lo que quieres?.- era lo mismo que ella estaba pensando?

Quiero una mujer bella que no sea superficial, hermosa pero inteligente, capaz y autónoma… que no dependa enteramente de mí, alguien que me haga rabiar y me saque de quicio, que le de una chispa de emociones a mi vida… quiero una mujer con carácter fuerte, y Astoria no es nada de eso… terminé con ella ayer.

A Hermione casi se le cae el tenedor de plata por la impresión.

Pero Draco, es mucho tiempo.- dijo ella llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez.

Lo se, Hermione.- respondió él sonriendo.- pero ella no es lo que quiero, lo que necesito, así que para qué perder mas tiempo en una causa muerta?

Y entonces? Qué decidiste?

Te quiero a ti.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lo cierto es que todos mis fic's tienen algo de autobiográficos… hace una semana troné con mi novio y esta es mi forma de hacer catarsis… es demasiado literal a lo que me ocurrió…

Spero q les guste, yo en lo personl amé escribirlo, fue muy liberador…

Mil besos, hasta la próxima!

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

I

I

I

V


End file.
